


Jealous

by yujikkeu (vvoori)



Series: ゆとゆこ [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, and it was a huge thing, since yuko admitted to being jealous, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoori/pseuds/yujikkeu
Summary: "...I didn't know it was you. I didn't check who was calling, I'm sorry - ""That's fine, he said, shaking his head even though she can't see. "I don't mind, really, but.. why do you sound so mad?"





	Jealous

"Alright, cut!"  
  
Miyama rose from his lap, bowing shyly as she seemingly hurried out of the room, her head hanging low. Yuto found it strange, but didn't pay it any attention - she was rather easily embarrassed, and the scene they just shot must have her so. He thanked the staff as he, himself, walked out, hand fishing for his phone to check his messages.  
  
"How strange," he murmured, his eyes fixed on the screen, his brows furrowing some. It wasn't like her not to text him whenever they were apart (they had arranged to message each other daily, to break the wall between them). He glanced at the time - it was five in the afternoon. His lips pursed as he frowned some more. Excusing himself, he walked to a secluded area, deciding to call to check on her.

 

* * *

 

One, two.. her phone rang, but she just remained under her blanket, huddled. The moment she woke up that morning, she felt out of it; her mother had pointed out how she was quiet and irate, that they allowed her to coop up in her room the entire day. Without checking who was calling, Yuko refused to answer, just turning her head away from it, ignoring whoever it was.  
  
The call died, and she was more than happy to return to her quiet solitude. However, no five minutes have passed yet, and her phone started ringing again, and this went on for the next few minutes, until she got pissed and picked up, growling at whoever it was on the other line.

 

* * *

  
  
_'Didn't my caller ID say I'm out of reach? What is so hard to understand about that?!'_  
  
Yuto blinked. He pulled his phone away for a bit and looked at the screen - the contact he dialed was correct, but did he reach the wrong person? He thought back, however; despite the annoyance audible in her tone, the voice was soft and gentle, much like Yuko's. He would know; they often spoke on the phone. "What's up with you?"  
  
_'....o-oh, Nakajima-kun.'_ She stammered, and he allowed himself to smile wide. He could tell she was embarrassed. _'...I didn't know it was you. I didn't check who was calling, I'm sorry - '_  
  
"That's fine, he said, shaking his head even though she can't see. "I don't mind, really, but.."

 

* * *

  
  
_'..why do you sound so mad?'_  
  
Yuko swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, her eyes averting, as though he was standing in front of her, and she was avoiding his gaze. "Um," she began, humming, trying to think of a reason to give him, because she knew he wouldn't buy it if she simply gave him an answer from the top of her head. "...just- stuff happened today, and I'm a little upset- "  
  
_'Hmm? What happened?'_ Oh, how she hated this tone. There was just something about his voice that beckoned her to be honest, and if she were to be frank, she doesn't know whether she should be. Her nose wrinkled some, and she bit on her lower lip, while he spoke on the other line. _'Yuuuuuuuko.'_  
  
"Nothing happened.." she denied, trailing off. By the silence she received from the other line, she knew he wasn't buying it. She sighed.

 

* * *

  
  
_'..fine, I'll tell you. But you'll have to promise not to make fun of me.'_  
  
"I don't see why I should make fun of you," he mumbled, a hand rising to gently stroke his chin, body leaning back as he rested his weight on the wall of the building beside which he stood. "Go on, tell me."  
  
_'You better not laugh.'_  
  
"I promise. Now, what is it."  
  
_'.......remember how Ichii-san told us to find Ryota and Koharu within us? We found it, right?'_  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"

 

* * *

  
  
".....well, my inner Koharu is jealous."  
  
She was met with silence, and for a few moments, she thought the call had ended. Did she say something wrong? Was it a mistake to have been honest with him? It's not her who is jealous, though, but the Koharu in her- or is it? "....oi, Nakajima-kun- "  
  
_'....first of all,'_ he began, and she sighed in relief (she thought he had ended the call). _'I told you to call me by my first name.'_

 

* * *

  
  
_'Oh, sorry.'_  
  
He grinned, his teasing smile on his lips, that if she were to see him then, she would have probably shoved him out of annoyance (he found it cute, though, so he never really minded whenever she did). "Secondly.."

 

* * *

  
  
_'..are you sure it's Koharu who is jealous, not you?'_  
  
Her eyes widened and she shot up from her bed, a loud /I'm not!!!/ escaping her lips. She was met with laughter from the other line, and it riled her all the more. " _Excuse you_ , I'm _not_ at all jealous!"  
  
_'Why do you sound so in denial, though?'_ he asked, obviously teasing her. Yuko pursed her lips and whined, her nose wrinkling. ' _Fine, fine, but are you sure you're not jealous?'_  
  
"Of course not, why would I be?"  
  
_'Even if I say that Emily's chicken tasted really good?'_

 

* * *

  
  
His smirk grew when she fell silent for a few moments, a rather unsure 'even so' coming from the other line. _'.........my chicken was delicious too- '_  
  
"Yes, so much that I had to quickly take digestive medicine after," he said- it was true. Yuko's chicken was just so oily, that he took his medicine after they shot the scene, just to avoid a possible upset stomach.  
  
_'.....but it was delicious!!_  She exclaimed, adamant, and he could only burst into laughter. Yuko could be so pushy when jealous, and quite frankly, he didn't really mind that she was being such.

 

* * *

 

 

 _'I never said it tasted bad.'_  
  
Somehow, she felt better when he said it, and she settled back into bed, turning to her side to hold onto a pillow. "...I hope your stomach didn't hurt," she said, pressing her face against it, muffling her voice. She heard him say no, and she sighed. "That's good. I'm sorry, though. I don't really know why, but I felt so sick to the stomach the entire day, knowing you would be shooting scenes with Miyama-san." She paused, her nose wrinkling a bit again. "Well.. more than anything, I felt really anxious, I couldn't even bring myself to enjoy my day off."  
  
_'That's alright, I'm sorry you couldn't have fun today though. Maybe we shouldn't have teased you about it yesterday,'_ he said, his voice gentle and caring that Yuko couldn't help but break into a smile.  
  
"But still. I don't think it's right that I'm being jealous like this."  
  
Silence.  
  
_'...I don't really have a problem with it.'_

 

* * *

 

 _'.....e-eh?'_  
  
Yuto smiled. "See you tomorrow, Yuko."  
  
_'Eh?! O-oi, Nakaj- Yuto!'_  
  
Despite the protests from the other line, he hung up, pressing the rim of his phone against his lips as he tried to contain his smile (which he terribly failed to do so, by the way). Of course, he wouldn't tell her he preferred her oily chicken and cuddles over Miyama's.  
  
He had already said too much.


End file.
